headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jan Dodonna
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = General Dodonna | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = Yavin IV | associations = Alliance to Restore the Republic | known relatives = Vrad Dodonna Son; Rebel Alliance fighter pilot, deceased. "Legends" continuity only. | status = | born = | died = 24 ABY Died on New Alderaan; "Legends" continuity only. | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope | final appearance = | actor = Alex McCrindle Ian McElhinney Michael Bell }} Jan Dodonna is a fictional military leader and a recurring character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the 1977 feature film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, which was known as just Star Wars at the time. He was played by actor Alex McCrindle in this film. Jan Dodonna also made a brief appearance in the 2016 prequel film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story where he was played by actor Ian McElhinney. The character also appeared on the Disney XD cartoon series Star Wars: Rebels. Actor Michael Bell provided the voice for General Dodonna in the series. Biography Jan Dodonna was a human from the planet Commenor. He was formerly an officer in the Galactic Navy of the Old Republic who served during the Clone Wars. After the Clone Wars, Jan Dodonna became a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and was a major figure in the Galactic Civil War. Jan Dodonna was placed in command of the ground forces on the Rebel base at Yavin IV, holding the rank of General. Dodonna coordinated with Alliance leaders Mon Mothma and Bail Organa on a plan to locate Saw Gerrera - a former Rebel and extremist, who had a connection to Galen Ersu, who was an Imperial engineer who had created design flaws in the Death Star, which made it vulnerable to attack. To facilitate this, the Alliance liberated Galen's daughter, Jyn Ersu, from an Imperial work camp, and convinced her to help them create an in-road to Saw Gerrera's camp on Jedha. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story General Dodonna coordinated the orbital assault against the Galactic Empire's newest super-weapon, the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. Dodonna worked alongside General Vanden Willard and General Bob Hudsol. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Expanded Universe Jan Dodonna was a human from the planet Commenor. He was formerly an officer in the Imperial military who defected to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He served during the Clone Wars and was a major figure in the Galactic Civil War. Jan Dodonna was placed in command of the ground forces on the Rebel base at Yavin IV, holding the rank of General. Months after the Battle of Yavin, the Empire continued to pound away at the Rebels and established a blockade around the moon. Dodonna addressed a room full of fighter pilots with other concerns: Imperial forces had been conducting hit and run manuevers against Rebel pilots, but nobody could determine where the enemy ships had originated from. Dodonna had to keep the restless pilots in the room from fighting amongst themselves. Star Wars 25 Notes & Trivia * Appearances |-|Films= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 5 * Star Wars 6 * Star Wars 25 * Star Wars 27 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 1 |-|Novels= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars: Rogue One - A Junior Novel * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: It's a Trap! See also External Links * * * * Jan Dodonna at the Star Wars: Rebels Wiki * References Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Battle of Yavin participants Category:24 ABY/Deaths